bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?
" | image = Experi.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 4 (#204) | airdate = February 9, 1998 | previous = "Blue's Senses" | next = "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?"}} What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? is the fourth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 24th episode to be produced as well as the 24th aired. Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers about science and experiments. Elements * Question: What experiment does Blue want to try? * Clues: ** 1. Water ** 2. Tape ** 3. Two plastic bottles * Answer: The cyclone experiment * Incorrect Answer: Put the water in the plastic bottles and tape them all up * Living room picture: Outer Space (skidoo location) Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Ladybug (debut) *Sun (debut) *Neptune Recap Blue and Steve are experimenting by playing Sink and Float. But Blue wants to try another experiment. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what experiment Blue wants to try. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the first clue on water. Steve heads outside to see Shovel and Pail as they look through a magnifying glass. They find a couple of things like a ladybug, grass, and even Steve's hand. Steve leaves as he looks through other things through the magnifying glass, including the cork-board and the curtains. He also finds a paw-print on a big roll of scotch tape. Steve did not know until now that he saw the second clue on the scotch tape. He draws it in his notebook. In the skidoo segment, Blue and Steve put on their capes as they skidoo into the picture of outer space. After that, Steve realizes that he can float in outer space. There was no gravity. Suddenly, a planet zooms past Steve. The sun appears and tells them a bit about the solar system. He explains what planets are in the solar system in a song called "The Planet Song". After the song, the sun wanted Steve to remember the planets' descriptions. Steve remembers the name of the planets but had trouble with some of the descriptions. Mercury was a hot planet. Venus is the brightest planet. Earth is the home planet. Mars is the red planet. Jupiter is most wide. Saturn's got those icy rings. Uranus spins on its side. Neptune's really windy. And Pluto is really small. Steve wanted to name the planets and now he has named them all. Steve and the sun repeated the tune once more. They each took a turn singing out a different verse. Once the song was finished, Steve and Blue had to go home. They skidoo back home. Steve finds the third clue on two plastic bottles. Steve draws them in the notebook. He goes to the thinking chair and thinks. The clues were water, tape, and two plastic bottles. Steve thought Blue would fill up both bottles with water and use to tape to completely cover up the bottles. That was a wasteful idea. Steve thought maybe Blue should add water into one of the plastic bottles and then use the scotch tape to tape both ends where the lids go and then shake the bottles until the water makes a swirly motion. The answer to Blue's Clues was the cyclone experiment/tornado experiment or the whirlpool experiment. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they get ready to make the experiment. Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, and even Neptune came over to see the experiment. The water was filled up. Scotch tape was taped on both ends of the bottles. Steve turns the bottles and gives them a shake. The water was spinning around just like an actual cyclone, tornado or a whirlpool. After the experiment was done, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Gallery Steve_and_Blue_with_Two_Apples_and_a_Bowl_Full_of_Water.png What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_001.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_002.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_003.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_004.jpg|Steve getting his notebook out with a magnet. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_005.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika Swimming.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_006.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_WHISTLE_PEA_WHISTLE_MEDIUM_BLOW,_POLICE.png Strike 3 clue 1/3.jpg Water 01.PNG|Water jt3sq.gif What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_007.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_008.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_009.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Shovel Outside.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_010.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_011.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_012.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_013.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_014.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_015.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_016.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_017.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_018.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_019.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_020.jpg|Bug Eyes What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_021.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_022.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_023.jpg Tape.PNG|Tape MAIL Season 2 Episode 4.png Mailtime Season 2 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 4.gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Experiment).gif Correio Season 2 What Does Experiment Blue Want To Try.png CHEER Season 2 Episode 4.png|link=What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? Mailtime Season 2 Theme 4s.gif Blue's Clues Mailbox Upside Down.jpg|Mailbox is trying an upside-down experiment. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_025.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_026.jpg|Whoa sorry What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_027.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_028.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_029.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_030.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_031.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_032.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_033.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_034.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_035.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_036.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_037.jpg tumblr_c6d53ba0db14ec239eb064e9fba4ef0d_eb06fc94_540.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_038.jpg|Well the Sun's a hot star. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_039.jpg|And Mercury's hot too. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_040.jpg|Venus is the brightest planet. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_041.jpg|And Earth's home to me and you. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_042.jpg|Mars is the red one. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_043.jpg|And Jupiter's most wide. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_044.jpg|Saturn's got those icy rings. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_045.jpg|And Uranus spins on its side. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_046.jpg|Neptune's really windy. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_047.jpg|And Pluto's really small. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_048.jpg|Well we wanted to name the planets, and now we've named them all. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_049.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_050.jpg The worried experiment.jpg 2 Plastic Bottles.png|Two Plastic Bottles What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_051.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_052.jpg 4639010_l5.jpg|Wrong answer from UK version. What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_053.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_054.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_055.jpg 542133317_1280x960.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_056.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_057.jpg What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try_058.jpg People Holding Hands.png Watch Episode Trivia *The answer in the United Kingdom version is "the Whirlpool experiment". *At the beginning of the episode, Steve and Blue were experimenting with "Sink or Float" from "Blue Goes to the Beach". *The notebook's spiral is revealed to be (or just in this episode) magnetic. *The "Planets" song in this episode is available on the Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. soundtrack. *Blue's original singing from the series' pilot episode Snack Time is used in the Mailtime Song instead of the one from Season 1's Blue's Favorite Song. *This was the eighth episode to use the usual "No It's a clue!" line from Adventures in Art. *The "Notebook!" voice over in this episode when Steve found water as a clue was later used in Blue's Big Musical. *The Nick Jr. logo in this episode was the People Holding Hands. In the UK version, it used the Roosters. **The answer to Blue's Clues was later used on "ZOOM" in 2001. *This episode has two copyright dates: one photo says 1996 (despite this being the first episode to air in 1998) and the other one was 1999. Goofs *In the closing credits: **Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes